Typically, air freshener or disinfectant is dispensed within bathrooms, playrooms, offices and the like by use of hand held canisters. After use the canister has to be stored and is often lost or not readily available when needed. In many commercial locations devices are used that automatically dispense air freshener or disinfectant at predetermined timed intervals. However, these devices require installation and are expensive and inefficient when air freshener or disinfectant is only needed on a periodic random basis.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a sculptured air freshener dispenser which is attractive and that conceals a canister of pressurized air freshener or disinfectant in a sculptured shell. It would be a further benefit, to have a sculptured air freshener dispenser that provides for easy removal and replacement of canisters of air freshener or disinfectant. It would be an additional benefit, to have a sculptured air freshener dispenser that uses standard inexpensive commercial type canisters of air freshener or disinfectant.